headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Preacher: Dallas
"Dallas" is the fifth episode of season two of the supernatural drama series Preacher, and the fifteenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael Morris with a script written by Philip Buiser. It first aired on Monday, July 17th, 2017 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, we learn about the adventures of Jesse & Tulip before Annville. See how their already rocky relationship ultimately fell apart, leading to her surprising marriage to New Orleans mob boss, Viktor Kruglov. Viktor, by the way is having a really, really, really crappy day after Jesse gets a hold of him. Oh yeah, and the Saint of Killers also has something to say on the matter - in his own nickel-plated sort of a way. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Preacher is based on a comic book series by Garth Ennis and Steve Dillon. They were originally published by DC Comics under their Vertigo imprint. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong violent and graphic content unsuitable for some audiences. Viewer discretion is advised. * Actor Ian Colletti is credited in this episode, but his character, Eugene Root * Actress Julie Ann Emery is credited in this episode, but her character, Lara Featherstone, does not make an appearance. * Actor Noah Taylor is credited in this episode, but his character, Adolf Hitler, does not make an appearance. * Actor Pip Torrens is credited in this episode, but his character, Herr Starr, does not make an appearance. * This is the second episode of Preacher directed by Michael Morris. It is his first episode from season two. He previously directed the season one episode, "He Gone". * This is the first episode of Preacher written by Philip Buiser. Buisier is also a co-producer on the series. * Denis makes a cameo appearance in this episode, but only his leg is seen. This is portrayed by an unidentified extra. The role of Denis is normally played by Ronald Guttman. * This is the second appearance of Danni (whose name is spelled as Dany in this episode). She appeared last in "The Possibilities". * This is the second and final appearance of Viktor Kruglov; dies in this episode. * This is the second appearance of Ellie Kruglov. Her name is identified as "Allie" in this episode. The recap section on the AMC website for "Viktor" identified her as "Ellie". * This is the first appearance of Reggie, who is Jesse Custer's stoner friend; appears in flashback only. Allusions * The first flashback scenes from Dallas including the dead bank security guard (played by Patrick Gozur) is taken from the third episode of season one, "The Possibilities". * Reference is made to Carlos in this episode. Carlos is Jesse and Tulip's former business partner. His betrayal is what ultimately led to Tulip's miscarriage. He was first referenced in the flashback scene from the season one episode "The Possibilities", but made his first actual appearance in the present timeline in "Finish the Song". * This episode heavily implies that Jesse Custer is aware of Cassidy's sexual encounter with Tulip O'Hare, which took place in season one. However, since it is never actually stated, there is room to believe that Jesse's sudden dis-trust of Cassidy is due to other reasons. Quotes * Cassidy: Why did you marry him? * Tulip O'Hare: He's got two pools. Who wouldn't marry him? .... * Tulip O'Hare: How's your food? * Dany: Well this I can't eat. Or this, or this. * Tulip O'Hare: Oh my gosh. I am so sorry. Is--is that a Jewish thing? * Dany: It's a human being thing. It's disgusting. .... * Tulip O'Hare: You maybe wanna take a shower. All of like North America would appreciate it. See also External Links * * * * * * * * Category:2017/Episodes Category:July, 2017/Episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs